


Your Smile Paints My Canvas

by littlepinkbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Harry, Crushes, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Online Dating, Shy Harry, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/pseuds/littlepinkbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was absolutely adamant that Harry needed to meet people.  He just didn't think he would follow through with it.  Zayn was mildly bored and lonely.  As luck would have it, they were a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smile Paints My Canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trishapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/gifts).



Manchester -

“You know that you can’t stay single forever, don’t you?” Niall asked over a pint, his voice just slightly raised so his words would reach Harry over the football game in the background.  His fingers were wrapped around the now half-empty, condensation covered glass, twisting it around in between his fingers as he kept the majority of his focus on Harry, the rest on the footie game.

“Honestly, I’m only 19, Niall. You can have this conversation with me when I’m 40,” Harry said, his voice coming out as almost a squeak as he looked down at his soda in front of him.  He didn’t know why at every pub, when he ordered a soda, the waitress always delivered it with a bendy straw in it, like it was necessary to call out to all of the other patrons that he wasn’t actually having alcohol.  It wasn’t that Harry didn’t drink, it was just that he always found himself volunteering himself designated driver (was it still a driver if they were taking a taxi?) for his friends because he didn’t want anyone to make bad choices.

“No one will want you when you’re 40! That starts at 23, Harry! No one likes you when you’re 23!” Niall squawked, the bottom of his empty mug clanking against the dark wood tabletop and he had probably had too much to drink.  “I just want you to be happy! You could just make one of those online profiles, about how you like reading long novels and wine. Walks on the beach and the like!” Niall explained animatedly, his hands waving around wildly now that he didn’t have a beer mug to anchor them to.

“Heeeeey,” Harry replied, his curls falling forward into his face and his pout poking his bottom lip out slightly. “I do like those things though! There’s nothing wrong with curling up with a good book and a glass of wine. It’s refreshing.” Harry wasn’t annoyed, he couldn’t ever be annoyed with Niall, but he was of the belief that fate would bring him together with the person he was supposed to be with - he didn’t need a bunch of drunk nights out and dates to find them.

“Please just try! You don’t even have to check your e-mail after it. We will make you a fake e-mail! Just do it and then I can at least feel like I’ve helped you in some way!” Niall said, scooting his stool over closer to Harry and laying his head on the other boy’s shoulder.  And yeah, he was definitely drunk, but his plan was perfect.  

“Fine, whatever, Niall. Honestly just, drop it okay.” Harry said, scrunching up his eyes and looking down at the clock on his phone before wrapping his arm around Niall and clapping him on the shoulder gently. “Time for us to go home then, innit?”  Harry asked and he began the process of gathering Niall up to get him back to their flat.

Oxford -

Zayn was in his dorm, tucked behind his laptop with a bunch of different tabs open.  It wasn’t that he was looking for the love of his life, it was that since he had started uni, he really hadn’t found anyone that peaked his interest.  Maybe he didn’t scream that he was looking for someone, but he was interested.  Deciding to start his time at uni openly out, Zayn thought, would help. But typically, when he introduced himself to people he didn’t say, “Hi I’m Zayn and I’m gay.” Although he had considered it.  He had a decent group of friends, but he was an observer.  When they went out, he seemed to stay back and watch what everyone was doing rather than participating.

That’s how he ended up here, clicking the final things to make his profile live and that was it - he was on a dating website.  An actual dating website for actual people who couldn’t get dates, in the actual real world.  He had the fleeting thought of someone in his family coming across his profile, but the thoughts didn’t stick, because really, everyone was trying online dating now, weren’t they?

Rather than waiting for the first matches he was promised, Zayn closed his laptop and pushed it back on his desk, deciding to work on his piece for art.  Drawing a basket of fruit, which had been a full basket two days ago, but now, it was a basket missing an orange, banana and an apple because he was a uni student after all and he was hungry.

One Month Later -

Harry had returned to his flat with Niall and completed his online dating profile, even if he thought the pictures Niall put up were awful and he spent the rest of the night concerned that Niall made him look like a complete idiot.  He hadn’t thought about the profile since that night, but now, being home alone Harry thought maybe he would just log in and see if anyone had even noticed him.  Just typing the URL into the web browser, Harry felt his cheeks flush a deep red and he almost snapped his computer shut and walked away from it, but this was just a dating website, he could do this.

Clicking on the top right of the screen, Harry accessed his notifications.  He had 34 hearts and 12 messages.  Woah.  He blinked at the screen and checked the icon again to make sure, that yeah, they were all for him.  Scrolling through the hearts was easiest, there wasn’t anything to read, just people who innocently thought - you’re cute and clicked on Harry.  When he got to the messages Harry clicked the link to open his inbox and then immediately minimized the browser, unsure of what the reaction he would get was.  

Ten minutes later he was back to the inbox, working through groups of “You’re hot. Wanna fuck?” messages, a group of four messages from one guy that increasingly got weirder and described to Harry how the man couldn’t stop thinking about him (and he quickly blocked that user), and one final message at the bottom.  The subject line read, “Hi there.” and Harry considered deleting it but instead clicked into the message because it couldn’t have been any worse than “I was just in the shower and I couldn’t stop thinking of you.”

From: InzaynArt

To: StylesnStuff

Subject: Hi there.

Message:

Hi there,

My name is Zayn and hopefully this isn’t as awkward for you as it is for me.  I’ve just been looking through people’s profiles, which really, is a super thing to be doing on a Friday night, innit? But I saw yours.  As cheesy as it may sound, you have a really lovely smile.  I’m an artist, I draw and paint and stuff and your smile makes me want to draw you. I uh, well, I hope that’s not too weird, but I hope that I hear from you soon.

Take Care,   
Zayn

Harry quickly scrolled back to the top of the message to check for the date.  It was three weeks old.  He scrolled back down and read the message again, more slowly this time, making sure he didn’t miss anything creepy in the message and when he decided he didn’t he clasped his hands together and dropped them into his lap, just staring at the message.   Once he got the courage, he reached up and clicked on the username, taking him directly to Zayn’s profile and his jaw dropped at the picture of the boy in front of him.  His eyes were a dark caramel brown, his hair was dark and he was just, well, he was easily the most beautiful human he had seen in his entire life.  And to top it off, he had said Harry had a nice smile.  

Reaching for his phone, Harry immediately rang Niall who answered in the middle of a sentence as if he and Harry had been on the phone for ages.  When Harry didn’t reply, Niall stopped himself, a confused tone in his voice, “Harry? Mate? What’s it? You okay?” Niall asked.

“He’s gorgeous,” Harry murmured, still captivated by the boy, Zayn, on the screen, his lips dry from being parted as he stared at the screen.

“Who?” Niall asked, the background noise quieting to signal Niall had walked out of wherever he was so that he could focus on Harry who was in some existential crisis.

“This guy.” Harry said and really if he had witnessed a crime he would be just a gem for the police officer with his explanation of the situation.  Smacking his lips together, Harry minimized the page so he could focus on actually speaking instead of focusing on Zayn’s eyes. “On that dating website.” Harry finally added.

“You’ve been checking your messages on there?!” Niall said sounding almost as if he was accusing Harry, completely shocked that Harry hadn’t told him he had actually logged back in.

“Just did. I had a message from some guy who was thinking about me in the shower or something, but I got this other message. From this guy. He’s gorgeous Niall. I’ve never.. he’s gorgeous.” Harry repeated the sentiment just in case Niall didn’t get it that Zayn really was gorgeous.

“Did you message him? Did he message you? I’m on my way home.” Niall said quickly and he quietly hoped that he would get home before Harry could send the mystery guy a message full of terrible jokes.

“No. I mean. Yeah. He messaged me. I didn’t reply. He said I have a nice smile. He wants to draw it.” Harry said, hovering his finger over maximizing the screen just so he could see Zayn again but he felt almost ridiculous. “He’s an artist.” He said his cheeks warm from the blush and hurting from the smile that was almost plastered on them.

“That’s… well… I mean, that’s nice?” Niall said almost confused and really, if that was this lad’s pick up line, he and Harry would be perfect for one another. “I’ll be home around half six and if you want I’ll help you figure out what to write back to him.” He said before saying his goodbyes with Harry and ringing off.

Harry spent the next thirty minutes alternating between clicking to Zayn’s profile and checking his university e-mail, which as usual was completely empty but at least he wasn’t just creepily staring at the photo of the guy, Zayn, on the screen.  Refreshing the screen again, a little green light appeared next to Zayn’s name that said ‘Online Now’ and Harry pushed his laptop away from him just slightly - as if the laptop would give him away.

“Harry!” Niall called as soon he was inside of their flat, the door slamming behind him.  Niall slipped his shoes off and made his way up to Harry’s room, grinning as he saw Harry. “Did you message him already?”

“No, but it says he’s online now. I don’t know if I should use the messenger or just send him another private message.” Harry said, his hand hovering over his laptop and his eyes focused on Niall. “I feel bad, because he sent the message three weeks ago and I just saw it. He probably thinks that I am a huge jerk, honestly.” Harry worriedly chewed at his fingernails as he watched the screen.

“Use the messenger, come on send him a message.” Niall said, pulling Harry’s laptop to the side, clicking on Zayn’s name in the messenger and sending him a message.

StylesNStuff: Hey, are you around?

InzaynArt: Yeah. I’m here.

Harry reached to slap Niall’s arm, shaking his head and pulling his laptop back before glaring at Niall. “Please don’t make me sound like a complete idiot, making fun of me.” Harry said with a slight pout before he dropped his hands down on his lap for only a moment before resuming to typing.

H: Hiya, I’m Harry. It’s really nice to meet you. I’m sorry I didn’t respond earlier.

Z: No worries, I just thought maybe you were busy. Or uninterested.  

H: One of my mates sort of talked me into setting this up and I guess I forgot to check it.

Z: Oh. Well, that makes sense.

H: Where do you live? Did you mean what you said about doing art of me..

Z: Oxford, at uni. You? Yeah. I meant it. You’ve got a brilliant smile.

H: Manch. At uni too. Thanks. I mean. Maybe we could get together or something or? Well. I don’t know.

Z: I’ll give you my number and we can chat more if you want. Later if you want to get together, we could. If not, that’s okay too.

Zayn and Harry exchanged numbers and Harry logged off his computer, turning to look at Niall.  “He’s really well fit.” Harry said slowly, blinking and looking at Niall before crossing his arms over his chest.

“I think you should have him visit for the weekend. I could stay out and you guys could…” Niall trailed off, nudging his arm against Harry and letting out a low laugh before smirking, “I could stay out for the weekend.”

“I don’t even know him!” Harry squeaked, scrunching up his nose and reaching out to smack Niall’s arm. “I am not inviting some guy I don’t even know here for that.” He said with a pout and that was that.

It had been five weeks and Harry had spent nearly every free moment he had chatting with Zayn.  They had started using snapchat and Harry felt like he actually knew what Zayn’s life was like - what his classes looked like, where he hung out, and what all of his favourite things to do were.

Swallowing back a nervous lump in his throat, Harry had clicked on Zayn’s number to call him, shifting awkwardly on the bench as he waited for Zayn to answer.

“Hiya,” Zayn said down the line, pressing his lips together and leaning back against the wall behind his bed.

“Hi love. Was wondering a thing,” Harry said slowly, pinning his phone between his shoulder and his ear and twisting his hands together nervously.

“What’s up?” Zayn asked, smiling at the way Harry got nervous, the way he could imagine the boy he hadn’t ever met’s mannerisms.

“Was wondering if you’d like to come visit this weekend. Maybe like, spend the weekend with me and hang out and stuff.” Harry mumbled through the words, slightly nervous at the prospect of Zayn saying no.

“Would love to.” Zayn said warmly, biting back a laugh before speaking again, “Hate to tell you that Niall already invited me. He said he was convinced you’d chicken out, so I was going to come either way.”

“He did what?” Harry asked, incredulous, his eyes rolling at the idea of Niall asking Zayn behind his back. “I was going to ask. I swear. I just did.” Harry’s cheeks flushed and he moved his right hand up to wrap around his phone.

“In his defense, it is Thursday.  I am meant to leave tomorrow. Didn’t give me much notice, did you?” Zayn’s voice was fond as he spoke, but more than anything he was excitedly nervous to actually meet the boy he had been spending almost all of his time talking to.

“Sorry. I didn’t want you to say no.” Harry said softly and the light blush in his cheeks had turned into a deep flush and wanted nothing more than to climb into his bed and hide. “So you’ll be here tomorrow?” He asked softly, scrunching his nose up slightly.

“Tomorrow. Around lunch. Niall said you had a morning class but then you’d be able to get to the train station to get me? If not, I can wait there.” Zayn said a bit of nervousness in his voice as he spoke.

“I’ll be there. We can go for lunch or something once you get here.” Harry pushed himself up from the bench to head back to his flat and yell at Niall for going behind his back even though it really did benefit him in the end.

Class Friday morning was nearly completely useless for Harry.  He couldn’t focus on anything except Zayn.  Or well, the prospect of Zayn arriving and he had nearly texted the other boy about a hundred times but he quickly deleted every text because really, everything sounded stupid.  

Harry nearly fell off his chair when he received a text from Zayn, his phone vibrating against his thigh.  He quickly shifted to look down at the message, “almost there” was all it said and Harry quickly locked the phone and flipped it back over.  He was sure there was still time to back out.  To send Niall with apologies to Zayn and just avoid the entire situation, but he knew Niall well enough to know that he wouldn’t let Harry back out.

As soon as class was over, Harry wiggled Niall’s car keys out of his pocket and nearly jogged from class.  He threw his satchel into the back seat of the car and turned it on, finally unlocking his phone to text Zayn a quick “see you soon” before heading towards the train station.  In his head, he had played out all the ways this could happen - there was Zayn being a terrible person, being an amazing person, being just alright and the prospect of the two of them having no chemistry face to face whatsoever.  Harry was almost sure that the latter of the options wouldn’t happen, but then again he had seen one or more late night news stories about how people can “pretend to be anyone” on the internet.  

Parking the car in a space in front of the train station, Harry headed inside and to the coffee cart they had agreed to meet at.  Zayn had assured Harry they would easily find one another, but Harry was worried there would be too many people around and had insisted on them finding a place to meet -- the coffee cart, as Harry had googled up, had subpar coffee, but did offer a place for them to meet.  After purchasing a cup of said subpar coffee, Harry leaned his shoulder against the wall to wait for Zayn.

Zayn hadn’t really been nervous, not until the train pulled to a stop and it was time for him to get off.  Was he absolutely insane? If his mum knew what he was doing, she would probably be waiting at the train station to drag him home.  As it was, he had told one of his sisters what he was doing (“just in case he’s actually a serial killer”) and made her promise not to tell anyone.  Pulling his duffel bag over his shoulder, Zayn adjusted the strap against his chest and made his way off the train slowly.  He hadn’t been much of one for dating and definitely not for online dating, but ever since he had met Harry something just felt special about him.

They had exchanged photos and FaceTime’d enough that as soon as Zayn saw the brown hair, pulled back into a messy bun and the broad shoulders he knew that was Harry.  Harry was directly in front of him, facing the other direction and god, this was really like some overrated love film.  Making his way up to Harry, Zayn rested his hand on the small of his back and spoke softly, “Found ya.”

Harry jumped at the contact, his coffee cup falling out of his hand and spilling onto the floor as he turned around to see Zayn.  His boots were now covered in coffee, his cheeks were flushed bright red and yeah, Zayn was the most gorgeous person in the universe.

“Oh, fuck. I am so sorry.” Zayn said, reaching around Harry for a handful of napkins which he proceeded to dab over Harry’s hands and wrists even though there was no coffee spilt there. “Are you okay? I’ll get you another coffee.” Zayn said slowly, dropping his hands from Harry’s and looking at him with a soft smile.

“M’fine. The coffee was trash anyway.” Harry finally said, his words slow and calculated as he studied Zayn because, really, really, Zayn was here to see him.  “I’m glad you made it here.” Harry said in lieu of ‘you’re even more gorgeous in person’ which was what was playing on loop in his head.

“Me too. It’s good to see you like, for real.” Zayn said, adjusting his bag again and glancing for the door, “Ready to go?”

“I am, yeah.” Harry said, fishing Niall’s keys from his pocket again and leading Zayn outside.  He had always been the slightly shy one but Zayn brought his shyness out more than he could ever remember.  He felt like a small child in front of their celebrity crush and he was sure that at this rate, the weekend would go smashingly.

“You alright, love?” Zayn asked, cautiously reaching over to curl his fingers around Harry’s wrist.  His voice was smooth like caramel, the perfect match for his eyes, really.

“Yeah, I just.” Harry stopped and looked down at their arms before wiggling his hand enough that he could lace his fingers with Zayn’s. “I get really shy. And you’re really fit so I feel like a potato.” Harry shrugged and tugged at Zayn’s hand gently, leading him out to the car and unlocking the doors.

“A potato?” Zayn asked with a warm laugh, only letting go of Harry’s hand when it was time to get into the car. “You shouldn’t feel like a potato. You’re so handsome.” Zayn scrunched his nose up for a second before getting into the car and settling his back in the floor between his feet.

Harry let out a breath before getting into the car and turning it on, his eyes settling on Zayn again, “You don’t have any idea of how gorgeous you are. I think it’s what makes you more gorgeous.” Harry explained quickly before he lost his confidence and his shoulder shrugged up, dropping down again quickly as he stared over at Zayn.

“I appreciate that, but you’re just as gorgeous.” Zayn said softly with a fond smile, reaching across the middle of the car and lacing his fingers gently with Harry’s fingers.

Harry’s cheeks flushed red and he turned his focus back to the road as he started the drive back to his flat.  Niall had promised him that he would leave for the weekend, which Harry really hadn’t thought was necessary and he had slightly protested when Niall shoved condoms and a fortunately unopened bottle of lube into his hands before they parted ways.  The thought made Harry’s cheeks burn even more deeply. “Thank you.” He said slowly before clicking his tongue against his teeth and squeezing Zayn’s hand gently. “I thought maybe we could just get like a takeaway pizza and hang out today. We could go out tonight if you wanted.”

“That sounds nice. I just want to get to spend a lot of time with you this weekend.  Even if we don’t end up going out, that’s okay.” Zayn explained, his thumb gently rubbing over the top of Harry’s hand. “I’m here to see you, you know, so if I don’t get to see anything else, that would be fine.”

Harry was certainly sure that he’d never met another person who treated him quite like Zayn did.  From the moment he started talking to Zayn, every time he had talked to him he had felt like the centre of the universe and now with Zayn here it was even more accurate.

When they were settled back at the flat, they had decided on binge watching some telly and just getting to spend some time with one another.  Flipping through Netflix, they had decided on House and started at nearly opposite ends of the couch from one another.

Three quarters of the way through the second episode, Harry wished that he hadn’t let Niall leave already.  Niall would have come into the room and taken up their space and forced the two of them to cuddle, without the awkward uncomfortable bit of cuddling up to someone for the first time.  Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Harry watched Zayn’s fingers stretch out over his knees and then curl up again, the process repeating itself several times over.

Closing his eyes for just a moment, Harry decided to force himself to scoot closer to Zayn, his fingers digging into the couch as he pushed himself down towards the older male. “Was just thinking that when it’s time for you to leave I am going to regret not spending every moment that I could pressed up against you,” Harry mumbled out, his eyes shifting to watch the way everyone else reacted.

Zayn smiled when Harry was finally there, finally pressed into his side and he wrapped his arm around the other male. “I think that’s a good thought.  Hopefully you won’t ever regret this moment.” Zayn said with a grin, ducking down and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s temple before pulling him in closer.

“So far, so good, aren’t we.” Harry smiled and feeling Zayn’s lips against his skin nearly took his breath away, the warm, soft press sending a warm tingly sensation throughout his body.  

“Would be better if you’d let me kiss you,” Zayn said smoothly, his eyes searching over Harry’s face for a sign of anything - for a nod, for a shake of his head, for anything that would keep him from being so nervous about kissing the beautiful boy he met on a ridiculous dating website.

“Yes, please.” Harry said with a nod, but he waited for Zayn, not wanting to be the first one to lean in and make a move, just in case somewhere along the way Zayn changed his mind about kissing Harry.

Zayn grinned, leaning in slowly and hooking his index finger under Harry’s chin, his finger crooking just slightly to lift Harry’s head before he leaned in and connected their lips into a soft kiss.

Their lips connecting was all it really took to spark something in both of them, the kiss almost immediately becoming an almost frantic, open-mouthed kiss that started somewhere between the two, it wasn’t started by either one of them.

Harry pulled back after a moment to catch his breath, his eyes flicking open and up to meet Zayn’s as his features shifted into a smile. “Oh.” Harry said softly, moving his right hand to press his fingers against his lips and the moment felt almost fragile to him.

“Oh.” Zayn replied, his own face twisting into a smile as he watched Harry.  Zayn brought his hand up to cup his fingers around Harry’s jaw, rubbing his thumb over the skin gently and locking eyes with him.

“Do you think we could go upstairs?” Harry asked, well, actually, he nearly blurted out the question and twitched under Zayn’s hand.  Sex had been a thing they had talked about late one night and they had decided, they’d go with however both of them were feeling and decide what to do, no rush to do anything.

“I think we could, yes,” Zayn replied, catching his thumb on Harry’s mouth and pulling his bottom lip down just slightly before letting his hand fall away from Harry’s face. “I think that’s a very good idea.” Zayn pushed himself up from the chair, stretching his back slightly and reaching out one of his hands to Harry.

Harry’s cheeks went red when he realised what he had said but he shrugged it off and put his hand into Zayn’s, getting up from the couch and stepping closer to him. “I think it’s a good idea too,” Harry said, pressing into Zayn’s side and leaning in to catch his lips in a gentle kiss.

Zayn pulled back from Harry just enough to guide him towards the stairs, following behind him with his hands on his hips as Harry let him upstairs to his room.  Zayn chewed on his lip along the way, staying quiet until Harry clicked the door shut behind them. “I’m so glad I’m here visiting you.” Zayn said softly, reaching forward to spread his hands over Harry’s hips and pull him closer.

“I’m so glad you’re here too,” Harry said slowly, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth before speaking quietly again, “And you’re even more gorgeous like this. Like right in front of me.” He explained as he wrapped his arms around Zayn’s shoulders.

“Stop that,” Zayn said, the warmth under his cheeks making him shake his head just slightly, “I’m not anything special.” He focused on Harry as he spoke and wiggled his fingers just slightly, the tips of them sliding underneath of Harry’s shirt as he watched the male in front of him.

“You’re special.” Harry replied, moving his hands to Zayn’s shoulders and pushing him back towards the bed, smirking a little when Zayn’s knees hit the bed and he was forced to sit down on it. “I’m going to get in your lap now.” Harry’s words were followed by him straddling Zayn on the bed, more limbs than anything else as he was bunched up on the bed.

Zayn’s hands immediately went to Harry’s bottom and gave him a squeeze, his eyebrow raising for a moment before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together into a soft but persistent kiss.

Harry closed his eyes and scooted up onto Zayn’s lap, leaning into his kiss and parting his lips after only a moment to flick his tongue into Zayn’s mouth, his tongue flicking over the roof of Zayn’s mouth gently.

Zayn parted his lips to Harry, his own tongue flicking up over Harry’s as his fingers slipped up from Harry’s bum and under his shirt to stretch out over his skin.

The room was filled with the sounds of kisses, breaths, hands moving and small gasps as they kissed, Harry pushing Zayn back on the bed and straddling him, his hips twisting slightly and rolling down against Zayn’s as a small moan left his lips.

Zayn pulled back after a moment, tugging up on Harry’s shirt and huffing softly, “Can we get this off of you?” He asked, grinning when Harry pushed himself up and pulling the shirt off of him, tossing it off onto the ground.

“You too then,” Harry said softly, leaning onto his left arm and using his right to pull up on Zayn’s shirt until Zayn propped himself up and pulled his own shirt off, tossing it in the same direction he had tossed Harry’s shirt. “Trousers too, please.” Harry said, pushing himself off of Zayn so that he could unbutton and wiggle his trousers down, kicking them off his feet and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Zayn’s cheeks flushed slightly as he looked at Harry, “Hm,” He said, sitting up and unbuttoning the top button of his trousers, “I don’t have anything under mine, though so,” He said reaching over and pinching at Harry’s thigh.

“Oh.” Harry said, glancing over at Zayn and shrugging his shoulder before shucking his pants off and tossing them to the ground.  Maybe he should have been nervous, naked and half-hard sitting in front of Zayn, but the only part that was making him remotely nervous was the half-hard bit.

Zayn watched Harry, laughing softly and then pushing his own trousers down and it really wasn’t that he went without pants all the time, he had just went without pants that morning because it was a whole lot more comfortable traveling that way.  Without thinking, Zayn’s hand immediately went to his own cock, wrapping around the base and giving it a light squeeze before tugging over his length gently.  The movements pulled a small, almost groan like noise from his lips and his eyes were still square on Harry.

“I want you to fuck me,” Harry blurted out, wishing that his attention could have stayed on Zayn’s face, but instead it was on the way that Zayn’s hand wrapped around himself, the way he caused himself to make noise and Harry’s cheeks were deep red with a blush.

Zayn’s eyes widened a little as he looked at Harry and to some extent, this might’ve been the weirdest moment in Zayn’s life, having just gotten naked with the most beautiful guy he had ever seen and the thought almost made him nervous. “Mmm, can do, can’t I.” Zayn said thoughtfully, closing the space between them and pushing Harry back on the bed so that he could straddle his hips and kiss his lips softly.

Harry easily went, falling back onto the couch and closing his eyes as Zayn kissed him, his back arching up just slightly into the boy on top of him.

Zayn kissed Harry’s lips for only a moment before pulling back and placing a trail of kisses down Harry’s neck to his shoulder, nipping occasionally at the skin, and rolling his hips down against Harry’s as much as he could. “Do you have lube?” Zayn asked curiously, his hands wandering down Harry’s body.

Harry silently thanked Niall and nodded before reaching over to the side table and returning with the bottle of lube. “I do yea,” He said, dropping it onto the bed next to his thigh and pushing both of his hands over Zayn’s shoulders, digging into his skin just slightly.

Zayn continued his trail of kisses, kissing a line down the middle of Harry’s chest and over his stomach, peeking up from his kisses over Harry’s pelvis before reaching his tongue out and flicking over the tip of his cock.

Harry moaned softly at that, his head lifting off the pillow so that he could see Zayn before he dropped his head back and closed his eyes. “Want you,” Harry mumbled out, the fingers of his right hand finding Zayn’s hair to tangle gently in it.

“Gotta get you ready, love,” Zayn said against Harry’s skin, his left hand sliding up over Harry’s chest two tweak his nipple, twisting the sensitive flesh just slightly between his fingers before running his thumb smoothly over the nub to soothe it.

Harry shivered under the attention, his entire body jerking as he opened his eyes just enough to watch Zayn.  Just soon enough to see Zayn wrap his lips around the tip of his cock and suck gently.  Harry opened his mouth to speak, but instead a low groan came out.

Zayn smiled around Harry’s cock, his tongue curling underneath of it before he returned to work, slowly taking Harry into his mouth sucking around him as his hands moved to grasp Harry’s bum, fingers digging into the flesh and pulling apart to expose his hole.

Harry tensed just slightly, exhaling and letting himself relax as he rocked his hips down against the bed just slightly, closing his eyes and biting down on his bottom lip.  Maybe he should have been more nervous about this moment, about being so on display for Zayn, but he felt like he knew the other male better than he had known most of the people he had hooked up with in uni - and oh, the way Zayn swallowed around him made it even more okay.

Zayn pulled back just enough to flip the cap on the lube open and coat his fingers, closing it and dropping it onto the bed before pressing two of his fingers gently at Harry’s entrance, only his index finger wiggling and slipping just slightly inside as he drug his tongue over the underside of Harry’s cock.

Harry pushed his hips down again, trying to take Zayn’s finger inside of him and letting out a whimper, lifting his head a little so he could watch Zayn.  Harry’s fingers pushed through Zayn’s hair, twisting just slightly and giving it a gentle tug as he focused on his breathing.

Zayn slowly worked a finger inside of Harry, wiggling as he went and lifting his head to take Harry’s cock into his mouth again.  He focused on the head, sucking gently and bobbing his head up and down just slightly as he crooked his finger inside of Harry.  He opened his eyes to peek up and meet Harry’s eyes, a small smile on his lips as he did.

Harry relaxed under Zayn, letting Zayn take him apart with his mouth and hands, a second finger sliding in along Zayn’s fingers and scissoring apart just slightly. A moan left his lips as he pulled on Zayn’s hair, pushing his hips up slightly and his cock into Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn crooked his fingers in search of Harry’s prostate and when he found it he nudged over the spot once, twice and a third time, before pulling his fingers back and scissoring them apart inside of Harry again, working at stretching the younger male. Zayn’s own hips rolled forward against the bed, looking for some sort of friction against his hard cock that was trapped between his stomach and the bed, a bead of precome sitting just on the tip.

“M’ready, please. I want you please. You’re gonna make me come,” Harry whined, writhing around on the sheets and moving his hands to Zayn’s forehead to push his head back as he wiggled away slightly. “Please, Zayn.” Harry actually begged, his voice full of want as he pushed his fingers through Zayn’s hair, attempting to pull Zayn closer to him.

“Okay baby, okay. I’ve got you.” Zayn said warmly, pulling his fingers back and wiping them on the sheets before climbing up the bed and catching Harry’s lips in a kiss. “I’ve got you baby.” He repeated against Harry’s lips before pulling away.

Harry reached over to grab a condom before holding it out to Zayn and taking deep breaths. “Please,” He said softly, poking his bottom lip out in almost a frown as he flattened his feet on the bed, bending his legs at the knees and letting his legs fall open for Zayn.

Zayn sat up on his knees between Harry’s legs, ripping the silver package open and carefully sliding the condom down over his cock, his fingers stopping at the base to squeeze gently before he reached for the lube and coated his length generously. “Ready now, love.” Zayn said, scooting up between Harry’s legs and nudging his tip against Harry’s hole.

Harry felt himself tense slightly before relaxing, his hips pushing down to attempt to get Zayn inside of him.  Harry hooked both of his hands under his thighs and lifted his bottom off the bed just slightly, putting himself completely on display for Zayn.

A noise left Zayn’s chest that was something of a growl and he hooked his left arm under Harry’s leg to help hold him up as he pushed inside of him, his right hand spread out over Harry’s bum, digging into the flesh gently.

Harry inhaled as Zayn pushed inside of him and when Zayn was bottomed out, their skin pressed together Harry exhaled slowly before jerking his hips in an attempt to get Zayn to move.

Something about Harry’s movement made Zayn want Harry even more than he had just a moment earlier and he moved his right hand to hook under Harry’s other legs, pushing them up towards his chest and effectively bending Harry into a pretzel before he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward quickly. The sensation, the warmth and heat of Harry around him caused Zayn to moan out something that sounded relatively like Harry’s name before he began thrusting into Harry.

If Harry had thought Zayn was gorgeous the first time he saw his picture, he thought he was a million times more gorgeous now, sweat glistening lightly over his skin and his focus entirely on Harry. He reached down to wrap his fingers around his cock, his body all pushed together and he began to stroke his length slowly, waiting just a moment before stroking in time with Zayn’s thrusts.  Harry knew it wouldn’t take much for him to come and he let his eyes close, focusing on the feeling of Zayn deep inside of him.

Zayn thought probably the best foreplay was talking to someone who you were insanely attracted to for a few months without being able to touch them, kiss them, or do anything else with them.  Then once he actually got his hands on Harry, he didn’t want to take them off - at all.  Zayn leaned down to close the space between their bodies and pressed his lips to Harry’s before smiling against them, “You feel so good,” Zayn whispered against Harry’s lips before pushing himself back up to continue thrusting into Harry. Zayn felt Harry tense around him, he could see the way his whole body went rigid and, “Come for me love, you’re so pretty.” Zayn said down at Harry.

All it took was one snap of Zayn’s hips and his words and Harry was coming apart under him, letting go of his legs that fell apart and relaxed down against the bed and his come pooled just over his belly button. “Fuck, Zayn, fuck.” Harry murmured out, the other male’s cock moving inside of him proving to be almost too much to his sensitivity.

“Oh god, Harry.” Zayn said lowly, snapping his hips forward a few times before burying himself deep in Harry, his orgasm feeling like an explosion from deep in his belly that took over his body, leaving him warm and tingly as he came inside of Harry.

Harry squeezed tightly around Zayn several times until he just couldn’t take it anymore and he pressed his hand flat against Zayn’s chest, pressing him back, Zayn reaching down to wrap his fingers around the condom as he pulled out of Harry.

Once Zayn had tied the condom off and thrown it as close to the bin as possible he settled back in the bed next to Harry who had just tossed a few tissues covered in his come to the night table.

Harry tipped his head to the side and his features twisted up into a sideways grin as he moved his right hand to rub gently at Zayn’s side.

Zayn leaned forward and caught Harry’s lips in a soft kiss before whispering against his lips, “I knew you were a work of art from the moment I saw you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt "Online boyfriends uni AU where the boys attend different uni's and meet online (due to Niall or Louis harassing one of them them to create a profile and ~meet people~) (no preference) and just. Cute things. Adorably shy Harry and doesn't-know-he's-gorgeous Zayn." 
> 
> I hope you enjoy xx


End file.
